Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image capturing device, and more particularly, to a multi-focal length range image capturing device.
Description of Related Art
With advancements in medical and electronic information technologies, developments for various optical detecting apparatuses and medical image capturing devices including an endoscope for entering the human body to facilitate detection of diseases (e.g., otoscope, rhinoscope or laryngoscope) or a body surface detection scope for externally observing body surface of patient (e.g., skin scope or eye detection scope) are also gradually getting mature.
Each of the medical image capturing devices may have different focal length requirements and hardware configurations for different application environments and targets. Accordingly, in existing conventional detecting methods, different image capturing devices are often required to capture internal or external images from different parts of the human body.
Other than that, the medical image capturing devices (e.g., the endoscope or the body surface detection scope) are also more complex in operations, large in size and high in price. Therefore, the existing medical image capturing devices are mostly applied in medical institutions or health care centers but hard to be popularized in general household.